


【Damijay】Hunting Lists.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Damian is a vampire, Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme





	【Damijay】Hunting Lists.

他的手枪上了膛。Jason检查过附魔的银质子弹，流线型的金属在月光下闪着锋锐光芒。陷阱也布置好了。十字架、圣水和水银。只等他茫然无知的猎物越过死亡之门。

他是Jason Todd……总是独来独往的猎魔人……令魔物闻风丧胆的家伙。但他的凶名显然并非来自他的暴戾和鲁莽，事实上他总是谨慎和耐心，他不敢大意，特别是考虑到他现在要应付的对手异常棘手。

Damian al Ghul。

年轻的吸血鬼，皮肤下流淌着贵族的蓝血。从父母双方那里继承了纯粹而高傲的血脉。他在他猎杀名单的第一行。红线标记。

只是想到这个念头，Jason就觉得颈侧涌起了轻微的瘙痒，仿佛蛰伏在血管之下的是一粒种子，正在拼命破土而出。他的身体正在抵抗他的意志。Jason深深拧起眉头，粗暴地抓了两下脖颈皮肤，刚刚结痂的伤疤再次被撕裂，鲜血顺着齿痕溢了出来。

操。他连忙捂住伤口试图止血，但血液顺着指缝淌了下来。自从他被Damian al Ghul转化成血奴之后，吸血鬼留下的印记就迅速改变了他的体质，他开始非常容易流血，伤口难以愈合。他知道该怎么处理这个，只要吸血鬼吸食他的血液，舔舐他的伤口就能解决问题。但让那些该死的肮脏魔物碰他？Jason Todd宁愿选择去死。

细弱的铁锈味像一阵轻烟飘散在空气中。Jason知道只需要这么一点鲜血，就足以那只吸血鬼追踪过来，就像闻到血腥气的鲨鱼，在他们结下血奴契约之后Damian的觉察力只会更加可怕地敏锐。

Damian掐着他的脖颈，用膝盖把他整个人往墙上顶，猩红的双眼在黑暗中亮得可怕。而他像头发疯的野兽从喉咙里挤出威胁的低吼，灰白色的狼耳箭一样绷紧，尖利的指爪在墙上抓出道道犁沟。但所有的反抗在Damian面前都软弱无力，吸血鬼对狼人有天生的血脉压制。圆月在头顶白得刺眼，Jason体内狼人的血液随之沸腾，像燎原之火卷过他每一寸皮肤，Jason双眼通红，试图撕碎他目之所及的所有东西。

“一头猎魔的狼人？”Damian也在暴躁地咆哮，他抓住Jason的黑发，以恐怖的力量把他的脑袋往墙上掼，一下、两下、三下。额骨与坚硬的墙壁相撞发出沉闷的巨响。腥甜的鲜血从喉管涌了上来，整个世界都在面前天旋地转，Jason眼前一黑，感觉像是有人在他大脑中捅了一只蜂窝，Damian的大喊大叫变成一连串嘈杂的轰鸣，他几乎一个字都听不见。“你就这么让那些肮脏的血脉控制你？废物！”

Jason疯狂地挣扎，他的眼前一片血红，他看不见那个陌生的年轻吸血鬼，他能看见的只有尸山血海，他的家人们被狼人撕成碎片，而他被咬之后绝望地躺在血泊中动弹不得。每个人都死了。每一个。所以所有的魔物也该死。狼人，或者吸血鬼，它们的命运只有被他的银弹钉碎头颅，它们都应该在他复仇的怒火中下地狱。

Damian险些被Jason挣脱，他几乎压制不住狼人越来越暴戾的反抗。他恶狠狠地皱起眉头，俯下身猛地咬住Jason的脖颈，锐利的尖牙刺穿薄薄的皮肤，陷入血肉之中，鲜血从血管中源源不断地溢出。Jason的动作僵了一秒，吸血鬼注入体内的神经毒素让他动弹不得，他在黑暗中瞪大了双眼，血液的剧烈流失让他手脚冰冷、意识模糊，吸血鬼的牙齿和嘴唇在脖颈上摩擦的感觉那么清晰，他能听见血液在皮肤之下汩汩流动，挣扎着流入Damian的喉咙。他头晕目眩，有一会怀疑自己会变成一具巷子里被抽干的尸体，完全被本能驱使的狼人呜咽着颤抖。

但是没有。那只吸血鬼在他腿软得站不住的时候及时放开了Jason，他咬破了自己的指尖，然后扯开Jason的衣领，在他心脏处迅速用鲜血画了一段复杂的咒文。Damian的血落在他的皮肤上像是烙铁一样烫到疼痛，Jason无声地张开嘴嘶叫，眼前的景象在泪雾中迅速模糊再清晰，他的瞳孔几乎失去了焦距。但那同时也让他的头脑清醒过来，眼尾的血丝消退，因为满月唤醒的狼人本能重新被他的理智覆盖。

Damian在他面前念了一段咒语，他胸膛上的符号像是被唤醒一般散发出刺眼的血光，有什么东西正在改变他的身体，把他拖入迷幻而深沉的梦境之中。Jason听不懂Damian在念什么，他口中冒出的是某种吸血鬼古老而神秘的语言，只有最后一句话他理解了，它像钉子一样狠狠砸进了脑袋里，刻下永生的烙印：“……Ego sum magister vester. Pertinent es ad me.”

Damian在宣布他对Jason的所有权，而Jason只能在他的命令前屈膝。最后一个音节落下的时候，他全身上下每一寸皮肤都涌出了血红色的纹路，图腾从心脏处的蝙蝠图案一直蔓延到指尖。Jason浑身发烫、呼吸急促，摇摇晃晃的身体重心让他踉跄了几步，向后撞上坚硬的墙。Damian紧紧注视着他，年轻强大的猎魔者像只漂亮又脆弱的蝴蝶，被赤红的荆棘钉死在墙壁上。Jason挣扎了两下，但疲惫的身体实在没法支撑他做出更多动作。他慢慢抬起头，漆黑汗湿的短发垂到额前，那双浅蓝色的眼睛透过黑发茫然地望着吸血鬼。

他看起来那么乖巧，那么顺从，就像被驯服的凶兽。Damian走到他面前，伸出手想要帮他被咬的伤口止血。转化仪式还没有彻底完成，第一次强行把人转化成血奴的Damian一想到接下来的步骤，向来沉稳早熟的年轻吸血鬼就头脑发热。既然他们已经签订了契约——Damian想——随手帮他的宠物一把也没什么。

但是他错了。Jason盯着Damian的手，想都没想就咬了上去，牙齿刺穿皮肤磕到坚硬的骨骼，他用想把它们粉碎的力度恶狠狠地咀嚼着，Damian猝不及防，剧痛让他的动作短暂地停顿片刻，Jason抓住机会拔出腰间的枪，枪口吐出一连串火舌，刺眼的火光映亮黑暗的小巷。他甚至来不及瞄准，只想尽可能地拖住Damian的脚步。去他妈的。Jason转身就跑。他就是死也不会给一只吸血鬼当仆从。

也许是他恍惚中的幻觉，但在Jason对着Damian开枪的时候，他全身烫得可怕，好像身体拼命在阻拦他伤害吸血鬼的意图，直到他踉踉跄跄转出巷口逃离Damian的视线，那种滚烫的温度才渐渐消退，身上鲜红的纹路也慢慢地消融，藏匿于皮肤之下。

这就是为什么他要杀掉Damian。

这里是座旧教堂，虽然早就野草横生一片荒芜，但神父们曾经虔诚祈祷的十字架前仍然残留着神圣的力量。那会让吸血鬼感到不舒服。Jason借着破损的雕像隐匿身形，眯起双眼盯着追踪过来的Damian。没有察觉死到临头的目标闯入他的手枪射程之内，准星在吸血鬼的太阳穴处晃动。

他的机会只有一次。如果没能杀死Damian，那只吸血鬼肯定会反过来找上自己。Jason的手指无意识地在胸前摩挲，那里烙着一道暗红色的褪色印记，像只蛰伏在肌肤上的红蝙蝠。当时的血奴契约只完成了一半，强行中止的后遗症就是虽然他没有共享到吸血鬼强大的恢复能力和不老不死的漫长寿命，但见鬼的他仍然不得不像个奴仆一样顺从Damian的命令。如果Damian发现了他，那他现在这番精心布置就像自投罗网一样愚蠢了。

Damian走入教堂，靴底踏过残破的地砖时发出了咯吱咯吱的刺耳响声。吸血鬼披着漆黑的宽大斗篷，用来遮挡阳光的兜帽放了下来，猫眼石般的绿眼和小麦色皮肤让他看起来像个普通的混血男孩，但瞳孔中危险的红光时隐时现。他的目光从一览无余的旧教堂内部掠过，最后落在正中央落灰的神像上。破损的屋顶漏下冷色的月光，神像的肢体在光影交界处一分为二，扭曲的影子在地上拉长。

Jason Todd就在这里。Damian确信这一点。就像那个稚嫩的猎魔人在试图狩猎他一样——十九岁的男孩对于真实年龄以百岁计的年轻吸血鬼来说确实只能称得上稚嫩——他也在紧盯着自己的猎物。他不是没想过他正在踏入一道陷阱，但与生俱来的骨子里的骄矜让他不屑于躲避。

那个小猎魔人是他的。只能是他的。Damian不介意教给Jason这一点，不管是用暴力还是……其他手段。倔强反抗的猎物只会让狩猎的过程增添更多乐趣。

事实上，Damian本来只是路过看到猎杀魔物的狼人而感到有趣，就像观察他豢养的宠物一样的好奇心情。

所以他罕见地主动向一只他看不起的低等魔物搭讪。撞见Jason Todd因为圆月而发狂也完全是个意外，将对方转化为血奴可以压制狼人血脉中的嗜血兽性，Damian完全不觉得自己做错了什么，反倒是不知感恩的Todd应该向他道谢才对。

没关系，他会宽容地原谅他的小血奴。Damian想。但在那之前，他得先把胆敢逃跑的Todd抓回来教训一顿才行。

在五感敏锐的吸血鬼的世界中，教堂内的一切动静都被无限放大，无数碎片般的信息从神经末梢传来，构成了一张细密繁复的蛛网。Damian警觉地沿着中轴线向前走了几步，压低的脚步几乎没发出声响。他走入Todd的射程之内了吗？还有多远他才能控制Todd身上的血奴契约？Damian一只手攥紧剑柄，脑子里迅速计算着数字。

咔哒。

扳机扣下的声音极其轻微，但逃不过Damian的耳朵，他不需要思考就猛地向前矮身翻滚，但是子弹擦过肩膀时火辣辣的疼痛仍然像把铁锤一样砸在他身上，耳边狂风呼啸。该死。Todd算好了他的反应，如果不是吸血鬼的速度甚至超乎猎魔人最坏的想象，这一下就够直中心脏送Damian进棺材了。但躲过一次已经够了。Damian听见急促的脚步声，Todd毫不恋战转身就跑，但太迟了。

“停下。”Damian命令道。他看不见Todd，但却听见神像背后传来一声紧张的低喘，然后是慌乱中踩碎地砖的声响。“停下，然后过来。”他用低沉的语气重复道，一步一步走向Todd的藏身处。

该死的。

他动弹不得。

Jason恶狠狠地抓紧胸前紧身衣的布料，因为下面那层皮肤滚烫得像是在火焰中炙烤，鲜红的符纹从心脏处爬向四肢，宛如藤蔓攀爬上受困的猎物，温柔地收紧……然后绞杀。

全身上下每一个细胞都在冲Jason叫嚣，强迫他屈从于Damian的指令，他必须得使劲咬自己的舌尖，尖锐的疼痛让他能找回在失控边缘浮沉的理智。如果不是这点理智，他现在已经忍不住趴在吸血鬼脚边乞求他的怜悯了。

Jason颤抖的手指勉强勾在手枪上，他谋划着在吸血鬼露脸的一瞬间开枪，但这个念头让他每一寸皮肤都在刺痛，他头晕目眩，几乎喘不过气。去他妈的血奴契约。去他妈的不能违抗主人的命令。去他妈的Damian al Ghul。

然后他被人抓起衣领提了起来，明明那只吸血鬼看起来比他的年纪还小，身体也要修长纤细上一圈，可是他抓住他就像随手拎起一只猫。但Jason已经没心情抱怨这点了，血奴契约在两个人极近距离的接触下完全开始作用，他浑身的血液都像酒精一样剧烈燃烧，那耗尽了他所有的氧气，Jason涨红脸颊，迷迷糊糊中试图往他的契约者身边蹭，眼前满是细小的火星。

操。他想被吸血。本能告诉他那能让他焚身的热度降下来。但另一部分的他，桀骜不驯的灰狼咆哮着抗拒。

Jason抬起头瞪着Damian。他看不见，但那在Damian的视线中一览无余——血色的纹路正顺着他的锁骨爬上脖颈，沿骨骼的生长方向将他包裹起来，赤红色在那具苍白的身躯上刺眼到妖异。

Damian的手落在他的颈侧，尖尖的指甲轻易地再次划破之前留下的伤疤，甜美的血腥气瞬间溢满了由墙壁和神像构成的狭小空间，那对吸血鬼来说简直是致命的诱惑。真幸运，这么美味的家伙竟然从来没被他的同类染指过。

“我会完成血奴契约。”Damian傲慢地说，不是商量，他只是在宣判所有物的命运，“你知道仪式的后半部分是什么吗？”

他的血奴呼吸急促，身体颤抖，无意识地绷紧了唇角，像只骤然暴露在灯光下的鹿。他咧开一个笑容，充满孩子气的、活泼可爱的尖牙亮了出来：“看来你知道。”

Jason身上的紧身衣被轻松地撕成碎片，但Jason没法反抗，血脉中的压制让他动弹不得，他从喉咙里挤出低吼：“操你的——”

剩下的半截话被Damian堵回了嘴巴里。Damian俯下身，犬牙刺破薄薄的皮肤，就像锋利的刀尖切开一团焦糖布丁，柔软的充溢的汁水淌下来。他尝过很多人类的血液，大多数时间只是由充饥的本能所驱使，但Jason Todd跟那些人都不同，他的血对Damian来说就像裹着蜜糖的毒品，无法抗拒的成瘾物。温热的鲜血顺着伤口流出，然后被Damian的舌尖卷入喉咙。Jason手中的枪猛地掉落到脚边，细小的灰尘纷纷扬扬地溅了起来，但没人有多余精力去关注它。猎魔人张开嘴几乎无声地尖叫起来，被突如其来的强烈快感砸懵。那具修长而柔韧的身体像张上弦的弓一样扯紧，快感像火花一样从神经末梢爆开，从颈侧一路窜上大脑。

他从来不知道、他从来不知道——Jason感到一阵事情超乎预料的恐慌和茫然，没错，他甚至才刚刚成年，但他在猎魔上的经验无人可比，但没人告诉过他，他翻过的古籍上也从来没有注明——被转化成血奴之后连被吸血都能成为快感的来源。他被Damian抵在表面坚硬粗糙的神像上，脊背因为弯折而疼痛，但他甚至连抬起手指都不行，更别说反抗了，每一块肌肉都在越积越高的刺激中软化、颤栗，更糟糕的是，他开始意识到他的下身已经洇湿了，勃起的性器将贴身布料顶起一团。在无意识的情况下滴滴答答地流水让Jason产生了一种失禁的刺激感，年轻的猎魔人紧闭起眼睛，漆黑的睫毛贴在脸颊上。操。操。滚开——他想要冲Damian发出狼族威胁的低咆，但事实上所有话一出口都会转成呻吟和喘息。

Damian舔了舔滚落的最后一滴血珠，看起来暂时心满意足了，湿热的舌面对于刚刚生出粉嫩新肉的伤口来说太粗糙了，只是简单的触碰都让Jason颤栗。他抬起头，凑上去吻他的小血奴，口腔里弥漫的血腥气一并涌进了Jason的嘴里，舌头搅动时带出咕唧的水声。Jason皱着眉试图推开他，血液刺鼻的铁锈味让他难受，吸血鬼一定都是味觉失灵才会觉得他的血甜。

“你的耳朵和尾巴呢？”Damian用膝盖顶了顶狼人的尾椎，这个动作让此刻敏感至极的Jason抖了两下，像只炸起羽毛的小鸡仔。“让它们出来。”

“操。你要是还停留在玩毛绒玩具的年纪我建议你滚回家——”Jason皱起眉头，从嘴里吐出一串尖利的嘲讽。

“我说让它们出来。”Damian眯起眼睛，危险的红光迅速在瞳孔表面滑过。“我知道你能控制对吧。”

Jason再次意识到他没法反抗，契约强迫他听从吸血鬼的所有指令。毛茸茸的灰白色尖耳从黑发间颤巍巍地冒了出来，尾椎末梢被拉长，变成了柔软的狼尾，蓬松的尾巴摇动着，努力摆脱裤子的束缚。轻微的瘙痒从连接处传过来。通常在清醒状态下他绝对不会展露出他身上属于狼人血脉的那部分，那种怪异的、身上长出了原本不该存在的器官的感觉令他厌恶。但Damian好像很喜欢它们，吸血鬼充满探索精神地用手揉捏着新生的狼耳，表面覆盖的皮肤和短毛很薄，他能触摸到下面的软骨和血管，这让狼人不安地抖了抖耳尖。然后Damian把牙齿抵了上去，Jason全身的肌肉都僵住了，语气未经大脑思考已经因为恐惧而放软：“等等，别——！”剩下的话猛地消失在上扬的尾音中。温暖的口腔包裹住了幼嫩的兽耳，被舔舐的感觉实在是太过鲜明了，好像Damian直接触碰到他的神经末梢，快感像一串噼啪作响的电流窜了过去。更何况那是他的耳朵，清晰的、淫秽的水声把他的大脑搅得晕晕乎乎，全身酥麻得像是过了电。吸血鬼的尖牙时不时擦过皮肤，激起一阵夹杂着恐慌的战栗。这太超过了——

Damian另一只手拽住了他的狼尾，两处要害都被控制的感觉憋屈得让Jason想操起枪给Damian头上来一发。但是他不行。Damian粗暴地揉捏两下，然后低声在他耳边命令道：“含住它。”吸血鬼说话时炙热的气息全都落在耳廓，Jason险些因为头晕眼花听不清他在说什么：“你他妈有病……”但他呜咽着乖乖张开了嘴，叼住了自己的尾巴，蓬松干燥的狼毛填满了整个口腔，然后再被因刺激分泌出的唾液打湿。敏感的尾巴被包裹进湿热口腔的感觉引起一阵腿根肌肉的抽搐。Jason简直想骂人，因为——

Damian扯下他的裤子，手掌抓住柔软白皙的臀肉挤压，在皮肤上留下深红色的指印。吸血鬼扬起眉毛，兴致勃勃地宣布道：“你湿了。”

Jason用手背盖住眼睛，如果他可以的话他还想堵住耳朵，但那没有什么作用。没错，他鼓胀的性器硬得发疼，几乎在裤子剥落的瞬间就跳了出来，但更要命更羞耻的是他的后面也在淌水，陌生的感觉让男孩无所适从。他的身体自发顺从地向吸血鬼敞开，迎合他完成血奴契约的后半部分。

交合。他知道的。但知道永远不意味着做好了准备。

直到他感觉到一根硬挺的性器抵在他的臀瓣之间，磨蹭着企图插入的时候，Jason才猛地睁开眼睛，惊恐地看了一眼Damian。吸血鬼解开了皮带，胯下勃起的阴茎在磨蹭中沾上了他流出来的液体，表面闪着一层淫秽的光。那根粗大的性器对于一个外表只有十六岁的男孩来说太夸张了，Jason确定如果他直接插进来，他会像是被一根楔子操穿的。猎魔人大脑一片空白，在趋利避害的本能下试图往后退，但他很快撞上了背后的神像，疼痛让他的理智稍微上线了一会。“不——”Jason艰难地吞咽一声，尾巴尖从嘴里滑了出来，湿哒哒地落在赤裸的胸膛前。他试图跟吸血鬼商量：“你不能直接插进来，插不进去的。”

之前从未有过性经验的Damian歪了歪脑袋，语气充满求知欲：“那我应该怎么做？”

如果不是Damian看上去那么真诚，Jason几乎要怀疑他在戏弄自己了。他的脸颊到耳尖都因为气愤和羞耻涨红，声音带着咬牙切齿地颤抖：“扩张……”虽然他事实上也没有跟人上过床，但从小在贫民窟摸爬滚打的男孩见识的已经够多了。

“怎么扩张？”Damian追问道，他立刻就意识到他可以选择一种更加直接的学习方式，“做给我看。”

操。操你的。Jason咬着牙在喉咙里咒骂，但他的手不受控制地向身后探了过去。Damian专注地盯着Jason的动作。男孩一只手掰开自己的大腿，两条修长柔韧的腿折成M型，湿漉漉流水的下体一览无遗。鲜红的契约纹路也缠绕到了他的腿上，在白皙的皮肤上交错，然后没入腿根。Damian的呼吸开始变得粗重。Jason的手指抵在微微翕张的后穴上，他犹豫了一下，然后一狠心插了进去，肉洞轻松地吞入了一个指节，陌生的被侵犯感让Jason茫然地张了张嘴巴。然后是第二根手指。湿软的穴口紧紧包裹住细长的手指，每一次轻轻地勾动都会牵扯起内壁柔嫩的褶皱。他又看了一眼Damian勃起的性器，两根手指还不够……他拧紧了眉毛，汗珠顺着脸颊从下颌滚落。他的无名指也探进了穴口。这次稍微遭遇了一点阻碍，把从未有人进入过的甬道扩开并不那么容易，好在源源不断分泌的淫水帮上了忙，当他尝试着抽插时咕啾咕啾的水声在空旷教堂里的回声响得刺耳。

Damian重重吞咽了一声。男孩用手指操自己的动作简直色情得过分。他们就在这里。被人类称为魔物的小狼人，在一间破旧的教堂里，靠在神像上自渎。手指每次插入看起来都像是那个狭窄的洞口主动吞吃着它们。这幅画面几乎冲昏了吸血鬼的头脑，也许他比起Jason Todd是年长了很多，但按照吸血鬼的年龄计算，他还处于性欲旺盛的少年期呢。他低吼着，把男孩的双腿猛地压到胸前，摆成了更加敞开的姿势。Jason能听见自己韧带发出的悲鸣，他不安地向后躲了一下，然后腰就被吸血鬼宽阔的手掌扣住了。Damian把Jason拖过来往自己身上按，阴茎强硬地挤开了穴口，狠狠捅了进去。

“啊、啊，操，Damian，我还没——”Jason刚想把手指拔出来，但它们被Damian粗暴的动作又带了回去，并且重重地撞上了他从未触碰过的深处，指甲刮蹭过肉壁的疼痛和快感逼得他尖叫一声，生理性的泪水不由自主滚落眼眶。太满了。太大了。他真真正正地感受到了被贯穿的恐怖。本来Damian的阴茎尺寸已经很夸张了，现在还加上三根手指，Jason能感觉到脆弱的甬道撕裂的痛苦，湿热的鲜血溢出，但在血奴契约的作用下又迅速愈合，帮助他的身体更好地适应Damian的侵犯。

Damian也努力忍耐着强烈的快感和被排斥感，操，猎魔人的后穴又热又湿软，紧紧吮吸着入侵者。他幽绿的双眼被逼到发红。他可以不管Jason的感受粗暴地大开大合地抽插，但对于他第一个，也是唯一的血奴，Damian罕见地产生了一点莫名其妙的柔软情感。他的动作停顿了一会，尝试着握住Jason因为痛苦软下去的性器，生涩地帮他手淫。Jason的睫毛剧烈地颤动着，他痛恨他被轻轻一碰就被立刻拖入情欲中的敏感躯体，但事实就是他迅速感受到了快感，勃起的阴茎在Damian手掌中兴奋地淌水，连带着身后的穴口也夹紧了，乞求Damian的照顾。

Damian把阴茎抽出半截，Jason发软的手指跟着一块滑了出来，无力地垂到地面，满手都沾着湿漉漉的液体。Jason的胸膛剧烈起伏着努力汲取氧气。他还没有完全从快感中恢复过来，Damian已经重新顶了进去，粗大的阴茎操开紧窄的肉穴，龟头击打在脆弱的肌肉上，强烈得过头的快感敲打着他的脊椎，像火花一样冲上头顶。Jason浑身颤栗，几乎是恐慌地尖叫起来：“哈啊——！操，别、滚开——”

但吸血鬼显然不可能乖乖听从猎魔者的话，Damian把那根毛茸茸的狼尾巴重新塞进Jason的嘴里，残忍地命令道：“继续舔，我有让你停下吗？”

Jason的嘴现在被塞满了，他只能勉强从喉咙里挤出呜咽，而且他被挤压的舌尖还不得不艰难地探出来，一下一下乖乖地舔自己的尾巴，好像在吃一根棒棒糖。从尾椎骨浮上来的快感让他眩晕，好像整个世界都在他眼前放烟花。这太、太超过了——他的眼前一片茫然，大脑几乎无法思考。

然后他说不出口的话再次被Damian插入的阴茎搅碎，Damian把他两条大腿架在肩膀上，粗暴而快速地操干起来，每一次都又深又重地贯穿至最深处，阴囊撞击着白嫩的臀肉，好像恨不得把它们也一起塞进猎魔人的身体里。Jason的大腿肌肉绷紧了，纤细的脚踝在Damian的后背上交错，脚趾因为强烈的快感蜷曲起来。他发出一阵啜泣般的喘息，但那些声音都被尾巴堵了回去，吞进喉咙里。

Damian皱着眉，一只手掰开他的臀缝，让那里把阴茎吞得更深：“放松，你夹太紧了。”

操你的。混蛋。Jason隔着一层泪雾瞪着Damian，恶狠狠地诅咒吸血鬼。但现在就连这个动作对他来说也非常困难，他整个人狼狈得像是刚从水里捞出来，口水和泪水混杂着从脸上流下去，打湿裸露的胸膛，皮肤上暗红色的蝙蝠纹路色情得要命。每次Damian重重顶上那圈柔嫩的肌肉时，他都在喉咙里爆发出一阵无声的尖叫，然后死死地咬住自己的尾巴，牙齿在敏感的尾尖碾磨的疼痛都被转化成了强烈的快感，他像是陷入一片情欲的海浪中，只能任由一波接一波的快感将他越推越高。

“或者我把你操开，操成我的形状。”Damian用平静的语气说道。Jason本能地摇头抗拒，因为恐惧而瞳孔放大，但他知道Damian甚至只是在陈述一个事实，因为他狭窄的甬道真的正在一点点被打开，被塑造成贴合Damian可怕性器的形状。他在欲望中挣扎，感觉到颤栗的身体正在慢慢攀上高潮的边沿，又像是灵魂坠入无底的深渊，只需要一下、再一下——

Damian重重把他顶弄上高潮。剧烈的快感冲刷过每一寸敏感的神经末梢，皮肤上的纹路滴血一样越来越红，像是随时会刺破皮肤的荆棘。Jason眼前一片空白，连尾巴都咬不住，只能张开嘴窒息般地尖叫着，嘴里失控地跑出一大串混杂着呻吟的浪叫，他几乎不知道自己在说什么：“啊啊、操，我、我已经——太深了，我不行了，Damian——”硬挺的性器跳动两下，大股白浊的精液射了出来，溅到他自己和Damian的小腹上。他整个人都陷入了醉醺醺的状态，甬道无意识中绞紧，那让吸血鬼卡紧了他的腰，发出一声兴奋的低喘。Damian抽插的动作越来越深越来越重，把两个人都狼狈地扯入情欲的深渊里。吸血鬼浅绿色的瞳孔开始转变成赤红色，每次插入都像是狠狠地在他的血奴身上烙下永久的标记。他感觉头晕眼花，从未品尝过的满足的高潮涌了上来，所以他低吼着抓紧了Jason的腰，把他钉在自己的性器上，在一阵阵颤栗的后穴中爆发出来，炽热的精液全部灌进了打开的身体中。

“呜——”Jason只能发出一声被挤压似的气音，全身上下鲜红的血纹都变得炽热滚烫，仿佛岩浆涌动起来，那是血奴契约即将完成的征兆，他大口大口地喘气，头脑因缺氧而眩晕。更要命的是他浑身都因为那些肆意蔓延的图腾而颤抖，身体敏感得过了头，好像纤细的神经末梢直接暴露在空气中，好像他整个人都被Damian强硬残忍地侵入，在他每一寸皮肤下刻上吸血鬼的烙印。他根本没有意识到一连串的泪水从脸颊上掉了下来，眼前的一切都在清晰和模糊的视线中交错、坠落、陷入黑暗，那些纹路开始泛起朦胧的血光——

Jason失去了意识。

Jason再次苏醒的时候，熹微的晨光已经映亮了昏暗狭小的教堂。他想叫人，但干涩的喉咙只能勉强挤出一句微弱的哼唧声，嗓音嘶哑到自己都吓了一跳，好像Damian其实是操他的嘴操了半宿似的。他艰难地晃了晃晕乎乎的脑袋，感觉沉重的眼皮连抬起都困难。

Damian走了进来，他重新把整个人裹进漆黑的斗篷中。年轻的吸血鬼贵族自上而下地俯视着他虚弱的小血奴，扬了扬眉毛：“醒了？我给你带了早饭。”

Jason冷笑了一声，虽然那道夹杂着浓重鼻音的声音毫无威慑力：“我的天，你还真是会照顾人，是不是？”谁把他折腾成这样的？

“转化仪式刚刚完成。你的身体还要一段时间才能完全具备吸血鬼的恢复能力。”Damian发出一声弹舌音，怀着幼稚的恶意恐吓猎魔人，“不过那之后就没关系了，我们可以每天晚上都这样，但你每次都会像处子一样紧，怎么样？”

妈的。Jason得承认他真的被吓到了，他昨晚差点被操没半条命，如果每天——

他要杀了Damian。他必须得杀了Damian。

猎魔人咬牙切齿地发着誓。但是他身上一直不听话的血纹这次连亮都没亮，好像知道Jason只是口头上色厉内荏的威胁一样。

“我还没问过你，”Damian说，“你究竟是要去哪儿？”

Jason愣了一下，似乎还没想好这个措手不及的问题的答案。也许坦诚地告诉Damian也没什么。他甚至都没意识到不知不觉间他已经放松了对吸血鬼的警惕和戒备。

但一想到这件事——Jason的眼神暗了下来，猎魔人身上的气息像是卷过的暴风雨，迅速变得危险而狂暴，他一字一句地挤出那个他一直铭刻在心的名字，他整夜整夜地失眠，从噩梦中惊悸醒来，恶狠狠地发誓他一定要手刃那个杀死他全家的仇敌。

“我要去找Bruce Wayne。”

Jason Todd低吼着。

“然后杀死他。”


End file.
